


The Knife In My Back

by Chinatsu114



Series: Broken hearts [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Broken Hearts, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, Love, Mean Boy, Not Beta Read, Party, Songfic, Tears, The Knife In My Back, arrogant boy, author is not english speaker, author is not fluently speaking english, boy - Freeform, crying girl, eventual mistakes with grammar, maybe not, or writing, there is that girl from pretty girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: Every single secretHas been broadcast like TVNow all the threads are severedThat were tying you to me





	The Knife In My Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Knife In My Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425793) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114). 

It's not like I was following you, I was just passing by. It's not like I'm jealous, it's not like that at all. But you won't find out anyway, I'm not planning to talk to you anytime soon. Or never.

It's not like I was following you, I was just a little restless and uncertain about our relationship. You said I was the only one, that your eyes were created to look in my direction, and your lips to pronounce my name. It hurts a little bit. I trusted you and you betrayed me.

At first I was uncertain, I didn't want to believe, I heard your assurances all the time, but I saw everything with my own eyes. The way you looked at that girl, how you insisted she give you her number, wanted her to dance with you again when she wanted to leave. I don't think she saw the prince you're painting yourself as. Good, you didn't deserve to have fun.

It hurts a bit to see you like this, hear those words, once intended only for me, now apparently available for all.

It's not like I was following you, I was in love, now I think it's over, although the pain will remain. I thought you loved me too, but you stabbed me in the back at the first opportunity.

Not once did you thought of me, there was no hesitation in your actions, you radiated confidence. This is one of the things that attracted me to you.

The girl had disappeared before, slipped away furtively, I saw everything. I'm quite observant, honey. I hope you haven't forgotten about it. You weren't sad too long after her, although you clearly liked her. There is another one in your embrace, this one more enchanted by you.

In the morning you gave me a kiss and now you are kissing other lips. It hurts a bit, you know? You should, because it's all because of you. You gotta remember that, honey, it's your fault.

It's not like I was following you, I could follow anyone, but now I follow the trail of tears in the mirror. Because it hurts a little bit, that you betrayed my trust, that you used my naivety, but you can't do it anymore, honey.


End file.
